Gotas de rocío
by SViMarcy
Summary: Antes veía su verdadero ser, con eso había tocado su alma cientos de veces. Ahora, su ácida sonrisa y su mirada rencorosa, le está quebrando el corazón. Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


**Gotas de rocío.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

La tristeza se refleja de forma intensa en los ojos azabache. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Puede afirmar que esa charla visual sería un capítulo trágico en su vida matrimonial. Sea cual sea el resultado, las cosas ya no serán las mismas.

Afuera, el _cielo_ parece caerse a pedazos. Es como si de alguna manera supiera de los sentimientos negativos que ambos corazones albergan en esos momentos. Las **_cortinas_** se mueven de un lado a otro por el intenso viento que se cuela entre las rendijas de las ventanas. Cada uno tiene su propia versión de la historia que, aunque ninguno lo crea en ese instante, no les hiere en lo absoluto. Al menos por ahora.

Gohan contempla la sonrisa que ella le dedica, una sonrisa amarga. Sabe que no le está mirando, no como él es... No como antes.

Lo que ella observa son sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello desordenado, sus oscuras ojeras. También su ropa rota y desacomodada, sus pies descalzos. Ya no lo ve. Antes veía su verdadero ser, con eso había tocado su alma cientos de veces. Ahora, su ácida sonrisa y su mirada rencorosa, le están quebrando el corazón.

¿En qué ha fallado? Se lo ha estado preguntando por semanas. Y, por más vueltas que le da al asunto, solo llega a aquel fatídico día en que recibió un segundo beso de la idol: Kokoa.

Por supuesto, si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa con Barry besando a Videl también habría tenido sentimientos negativos por unos momentos. No en contra de su esposa sino hacia el blondo. Por un lado la comprende. Es decir, nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en alguien cuya aparente traición se mira dos veces.

No obstante, la hija de Mr. Satan al entrar con una sonrisa al set con un almuerzo enorme solo para él y primero visualizar a la jovencita besando a su marido —ya no en una simple fotografía que podía romper con sus manos— le resultó bastante sorpresivo. Pero, lo más curioso es que salió con el mismo semblante que entró, sin mediar una sola palabra.

Él, rápido como saeta, fue detrás de su esposa, preocupado por su reacción, solo para que esta le extendiera dicho almuerzo y recibir un «No te preocupes, yo entiendo.» Poco después, ella se marchó sin decir nada más.

¿Acaso fue tan estúpido cómo para no notar que Videl se sintió profundamente herida? Tal vez sí. O tal vez está exagerando demasiado. Sin embargo, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si desde ese día ella se ha comportado tan fría y distante con él? Es como si el _amor_ hubiera desaparecido, como si algo se hubiera roto.

Como si la confianza ya no existiera...

—Videl, necesitamos hablar.

Ella le mira largamente a modo de respuesta.

Por un momento, desea romper la distancia entre ellos, reventar la **_burbuja_** de negatividad que los rodea, correr a abrazarla. Decirle... Explicarle que para él, ella era la única mujer a la que amó, ama y amará por la eternidad. Recordarle la promesa que le hizo frente al altar, cuando se casó.

Odia al destino que le arrebata al amor de su vida de sus brazos, pero a la vez que lo acerca tanto a Videl. Detesta que juguetee tanto sus emociones como si se tratase de una montaña rusa. Aborrece haber sido tan cobarde como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Le entristece que su esposa no confíe lo suficiente como para contarle sus emociones.

Con timidez, posa su mano sobre la de la mujer casi al tiempo que ella la retira con velocidad, como si no soportara su contacto. Y Gohan se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, siente como si una mano fría e invisible estrujara su corazón sin la menor misericordia. ¡Cómo le ha dolido ese gesto!

—Te traje un té —habla casi en un susurro—. Últimamente has estado mal del estómago y así te has ido a trabajar... —toma un poco más de confianza—. Veo que te has bañado, ¿no crees que sería buena idea tomar lo que te traje y dormir un poco?

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—¡Pero has estado ayudando a la policía todos estos días! Se te ve tan... —se detiene. La fría mirada de su esposa le aterra, más aún al notar un dolor camuflado.

—¿Tan patética te parezco?

—Yo no dije eso...

Le parece estar hablando con una completa desconocida. Ha olvidado quién es su esposa, su carácter, sus peores miedos. Con el paso de los años llegó a pensar que Videl siempre fue una mujer llena de calidez y amor escondida en una coraza de amargura y altanería. El concepto no es del todo erróneo, sin embargo, ese «escudo» también forma parte de ella, de su personalidad y su carácter.

Y así, a como Videl puede ser un sol, un día lleno de felicidad y fulgor, también puede transformarse en un haz de _luz_ cubierto de _tinieblas_.

La mujer queda en completo silencio. Tiene la terrible sensación de que está a punto de ser herida por las palabras de su marido. Lo peor es que también tiene algo que decirle, pero después de lo ocurrido con aquella actriz no ha podido. ¿Por qué? Por miedo. Pero hasta el momento su orgullo es mayor, se rebela y le está pasando factura.

¡Tiene que expresar lo que siente cuanto antes!

—Cielo, Videl, por favor —dice en forma de súplica—. Mírame, he estado tratando de despejar algunas ideas y quiero hablar frente a frente contigo.

—¿De verdad?, ¿y te despejaste bastante?

El joven padre parpadea confundido, ¿es su imaginación o Videl está siendo demasiado sarcástica? ¡Ella nunca le había hablado así! No la comprende, de verdad, no puede hacerlo.

Nunca ha podido hacerlo.

Y cree firme en que nadie pueda.

¡Pero pueden amarla! No tanto como él, eso seguro. ¿Cómo olvidar los años que Shapner pasó enamorado de ella? ¿La furia que sintió cuando la vio con Gohan —vestido del Gran Saiyaman— en el torneo de artes marciales? ¿Aquellos ojos llorosos cuándo hicieron saber su noviazgo? Es que es demasiado fácil quererla, amarla. Con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Ama con pasión, consuela como hermana, se preocupa como madre, confidente como amiga. Entrega lo mejor de ella a los que ama.

Es tan perfecta y a la vez no. Han sobrellevado bien sus años de amistad, noviazgo y matrimonio. Esto tiene que ser un tropiezo, un problema a resolución. Tiene que...

—¡Oh! Verás, es que hoy estuve haciendo algo importante y...

—Sí, sé perfectamente lo que estuviste haciendo.

Justo ahí muestra su imperfección, en esas palabras que parece haber escupido con desprecio. Tan diferente a las demás mujeres, tan complicada. Capaz de perderse sin dejar rastro. Se borra, se esfuma como una brisa de otoño. Dulce ironía en el amargo sarcasmo.

Tan similar pero tan diferente a su marido.

Hay demasiadas contradicciones.

Sus «No creo en el amor» danzan mutuamente con los «Te amo, Videl» que Gohan le dedica. Dichas con un profundo anhelo de recibir las mismas palabras; pero solo un «Ídem» es lo que suena como respuesta. No puede dejarse de lado los «Tengo muy mal dormir» recibiendo un «Aún así quiero dormir abrazada a ti, Gohan» hilados entre discusiones y caricias.

¿Es que a ninguno le duele? A Videl no. Eso dice y sin orgullo. Porque todo eso es tan normal. Si los dos fueran iguales, no tendrían qué discutir o conversar. Empero, en la situación en la cual están envueltos ahora, parece perjudicial.

Uno intenta solucionar lo que cree el problema y la otra ocultando el problema.

Gohan carraspea un poco, se arma de valor para preguntar: —¿Segura? ¿Qué estuve haciendo?

—¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa? —Interroga con furia en la mlrada, la cual se posa sobre la bebida caliente y no en su marido.

—No es eso —responde de forma mecánica—. Es solo que no quiero que tengas la idea errónea de que me fui a un bar o algo por el estilo.

La fémina suelta una carcajada llena de ironía que resuena en la habitación, a la par que el sonido de un rayo cayendo en la lejanía se deja escuchar. Ambos ruidos ocasionan un sobresalto en el semi-saiyajin.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? —Alza una ceja, desafiante. Hay amargura en su voz que Gohan aún no logra asimilar.

—Por algo te estoy preguntando.

—Estuviste con Kokoa Amaguri.

Decir que Gohan pierde los colores del rostro es poco. Está por demás pasmado con la noticia. ¿Cómo puede ella saber con quién estuvo y tan rápido? Casi adquiere el color y la forma del fantasma de Canterville. Mudo, contempla la sonrisa socarrona de Videl la cual va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta transformarse en un gesto indiferente.

Los recuerdos agolpan en su mente de forma inevitable...

— _¡Videl, qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí!_

El joven, como si la conociera de años, casi corre a abrazarla con efusividad. Ella sin oponerse, le devuelve el gesto con simpleza poco antes de separarse con cierta incomodidad, pero procura disimular lo mejor que puede.

— _Puedo responder lo mismo, Barry_ —sonríe un poco.

— _De verdad, no sabes el gusto que me da_ —continúa como si no hubiera notado la incomodidad de la azabache— _, después de todo le hice pasar mal rato a ti y a tu marido._ —Al ver que ha captado la sincera atención de la hija de Mr. Satan goza de triunfo en su interior. Ha lanzado la carnada a la perfección.

— _No te preocupes_ —voltea a los lados, en busca de la persona por la que ha ido a ese lugar—. _De todo corazón, espero que no vuelva a suceder._

En realidad, ha respondido casi de manera mecánica. No le interesa mucho por el momento entablar una conversación con el rubio. El hecho de que haya planeado una treta en contra de su marido no es la razón sino que, después de haber visto cierta escena entre Gohan y la idol, no había podido conversar de algo con su esposo e intenta hacerlo por segunda vez.

No obstante, Barry, no conforme a haber fracasado en el primer intento, está decidido a seguir con su plan de derrumbar al matrimonio Son. Cosa, que está a punto de lograr. Ya no lo hace por la humillación que Videl le hizo pasar ni por el desempeño de Gohan como _stuntman_. Lo hace casi por deporte, por cumplir un objetivo.

— _¡Por supuesto que no, Videlita!_ —Exclama con una enorme sonrisa—. _Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes dos son excelentes personas y muy amables_ —de nueva cuenta, recibe la mirada de la joven madre—. _Y más Gohan_ —lanza ahora su red—, _es decir, ha perdonado a Kokoa por besarlo, no una sino dos veces_ —la ojiazul parece entrar en un trance, como si Barry hubiera lanzado un conjuro de **_hechicería_** — _. Justo ahora están conversando en el camerino de Kokoa. Llevan horas ahí y no han permitido el acceso a nadie..._

— _¿Cómo que Gohan está encerrado con Kokoa?_ —Interroga alzando las cejas con sorpresa, viéndose atrapada en las redes de la estrella de cine—. _¿Están ensayando la segunda parte de la película?_ —Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida, pero intenta por todos los medios no malinterpretar la situación.

Barry, ni lento ni perezoso, no duda en responderle con toda la saña posible.

— _¡Pero qué ocurrencias!_ —Ríe como si le hubieran dicho el chiste más gracioso del planeta ante la mirada aterrada de la otrora justiciera—. _Sabes que ese proyecto está programado dentro de unos dos años más. Te digo que están platicando, pero es extraño que lleven ahí encerrados tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?_

Videl ha dejado de escuchar. Su cerebro se niega a cooperar con ella. Miles de pensamientos e ideas llegan a su mente de forma cruel y despiadada, como si su único objetivo fuese desestabilizarla.

Sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza y el alma destrozada da media vuelta para después marcharse del lugar a paso veloz; dejando a un Barry orgulloso por la **_hazaña_** de su vida, casi desbordado de alegría al haber cumplido por fin su objetivo.

—Videl... —dice Gohan en un susurro, sacando a su esposa de los recuerdos con los que se envenena—. No sé cómo supiste, pero te juro que no es lo que crees...

—¡Ya basta, Gohan! —Grita, como si eso pudiera alivianar un poco la carga negativa que lleva en sus hombros desde hace varios días—. No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida. Me voy dando cuenta de lo que haces —la mirada atónita del hijo mayor de los Son no pasa desapercibida, cosa que la mujer termina por malinterpretar—. ¡Deja de hacerte el desatendido de una buena vez!

—¡Pero de qué estas hablando! —Pierde la compostura. Está confundido, herido y triste, ¿cómo pudo permitir todo esto?—. Videl, no sé qué está pasando por tu mente. ¡Trato de explicarte lo que sucede y no me dejas! Por favor, te estoy entendiendo, también trata de entenderme a mí.

En un arrebato de locura, derrama el sobrante del té en su regazo, provocando un gruñido por su parte. Al levantarse, la taza cae al suelo, rompiéndose en trozos, creando un ruido seco que se expande por la habitación, aterrorizando al semi-saiyajin. Videl, por su parte, se agacha para recoger los pedazos de porcelana en sus manos. Siente la _**sangre**_ correr por sus venas con fervor.

Sus pómulos se pigmentan con la vergüenza de haber armado un numerito en su habitación, no esperaba que terminaría quebrando algo, esa no era su intención.

Muy en el fondo, por muy herida que se sienta, quiere correr a los brazos de su marido y llorar. Anhela dejarse caer en su pecho, escuchar lo que tiene que decir porque está segura de que todo es un malentendido. Desea que él le tome la mano, la toque, y que ella pueda enterrar su nariz en el cuello para poderse embriagar con el perfume masculino.

Tiene que darle su noticia.

Sin embargo, las emociones que se han exteriorizado no pueden dar marcha atrás. Toda su frustración, toda su tristeza, todo su orgullo ha salido a flote y no piensan revertirse.

—¡Videl, por favor! ¡Videl, escúchame! —Exclama Gohan horrorizado al contemplar a su esposa sacar una maleta e introducir ropa que saca de los cajones—. ¡Perdóname, perdóname! Sé que debí haber puesto un alto desde el principio, sé que si volvió a suceder es por mi culpa y solo mi culpa... —Ella lo escucha sin dejar de empacar, no parece querer detenerse—. Admiro la confianza que me tuviste la primera vez, ¡no quiero que eso se pierda por mi maldita timidez! He llegado a pensar que tal vez debiste reclamarme para poder actuar correctamente...

Se detuvo, ha comenzado a llorar hace mucho y un nudo en la garganta le impide seguir hablando. Abraza a Videl por la espalda con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el fino y suave cabello azabache de su esposa. Se aferra a ella deseando no perderla.

Inhala y exhala con rapidez, como si se le dificultara respirar. En eso, gira con delicadeza el exquisito cuerpo femenino para poder observar el dulce rostro que cautiva su corazón todos los días como si fuera la primera vez.

—Solo quiero pedirte que me perdones —con una de sus manos toma el mentón de la muchacha, queriendo perderse en el mar de sus ojos. No obstante, nota algo que termina de destrozarlo, ¡está llorando! De pronto, se siente el peor hombre del mundo por haber ocasionado que lágrimas de tristeza resbalaran por las mejillas de la mujer que ama—. Soy un completo imbécil...

Con profundo dolor y dificultad la suelta. La deja ir. Si por él fuera se hinca y suplica. Haría lo posible por demostrarle lo arrepentido que está por su error, por no ser firme con aquella jovencita, haciendo respetar el lazo y el lugar que ocupa Videl.

Cinco minutos después, la hija de Mr. Satan se marcha de la morada con su hija en brazos. No sin antes dedicarle a su marido unas palabras cargadas de tristeza con objetivo desconocido. Él la ve partir entre gotas de rocío que parece no caer en ninguno de los dos. Frías gotas que se posan sobre el pasto, decorando el verde de este con cuentas de cristal.

Al perder la imagen femenina en la lejanía, perdiéndose entre la niebla, cierra la puerta. Acto seguido, recarga su espalda en la pared y se deja caer al suelo con lentitud. Estando ahí, en el gélido suelo, no puede dejar de cuestionarse dos cosas.

¿Debe dejarla ir para siempre?

" _Tengo algo que decirte..._ "

Sería lo más óptimo, pues la ha lastimado, sin querer, pero lo ha hecho al fin y al cabo.

" _Es una lástima que sea de esta manera, yo había querido hacerlo en momentos que consideré adecuados_."

No obstante, también quiere ser egoísta. Quiere ir tras ella.

¿Tal vez tiene que esperar a que Videl se sienta mejor para buscarla?

" _Voy a tener un bebé..._ "

No.

Ni solo por su egoísmo, ni solo por ella. Es por los dos, por los cuatro. Por su familia.

No cuenta con las palabras necesarias, pero ha decidido ir por ella, tras su esposa. Ha cometido un nuevo error en dejarla marchar. Un error que piensa reparar en este instante.

En cuanto la encuentre, piensa en tomarla de la mano para ir a un sitio donde se olviden de todo para quererla solo porque sí, porque la ama. Estar junto a Videl, sufriendo y amarla al mismo tiempo. Sanar los dos.

Y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Primero quiero agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí. Hacía un tiempo atrás que quería subir algo, y gracias a la página de **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español** por fin me animé a hacerlo. Además, de por supuesto, tener algo de tiempo disponible para escribirlo.

El reto consiste en crear un one-shot con cinco palabras específicas, que remarqué en negrita-cursiva. Hay otras cinco palabras en cursiva que fueron otorgadas por alguien del exterior hace algún tiempo y que tomé también como reto para escribir. Y es a él a quien termino por dedicarle el fic, aunque sea algo un poco trágico, jajajaja. Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerte por tantas risas y por apoyarme en esto de la escritura, te quiero mucho Elian. :3

Y para concluir, les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo 2019 (con algo de atraso). Gracias por todo. Espero que puedan cumplir todos sus metas y objetivos, amables lectores. Es un honor poder seguir por aquí y compartirles las historias que se me ocurren.

Hasta luego y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
